


green eyes

by razzledazzle27



Series: kidge prompts that are supposed to be short [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, WHAT THE FUCK PIDGE CLONE, What Was I Thinking?, gets a little violent if u imagine in in ur head, griffin is a fucking bitch, keith got the same test as space dad, lance clone is a soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzledazzle27/pseuds/razzledazzle27
Summary: "Pidge doesn’t have green eyes, idiot."





	green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Green eyes

Keith breathed harder and harder. His blade shrunk back to its regular size as he watched a clone of Hunk die way too dramatically for it to be the real one’s manner.  When the team infiltrated the Galra’s main base to get information, Keith hadn’t planned on separation from them, coming face-to-face with Haggar the witch herself, and having to battle it out his own teammates.

 

 _You’re fighting well, but you cannot hold out forever young Blade._ Haggar’s voice echoed in Keith’s head, reminding him that he’d always be the odd one out. _You’ll crack, just like your ragtag team. That’s about the only similarity you’ll find._ Keith swiped aimlessly at the air, a warning not to press on further. Haggar did not heed said warning.

 

_You’re far too different. You’ll never be one of them. You’re a Galra, child. Give in!_

 

“Never.” Keith heard himself choke out. _“ Good job, me,”_ he thought.

 

Haggar’s voice was silent for a moment, before she continued, her voice as icy and sharp as a dagger. _Then it will only get harder from here. It is too late to prepare for what is coming._ With an eerie laugh, two more clones appeared.

 

Joined at the hip, the clones of Allura and Lance stood before him. Lance’s clone regarded him with a cold glare the real one would never in a million years even consider giving to Keith on his own accord. Even so, if the real Lance heard this story, he’d no doubt try to reenact his clone’s scowl.

 

The clones creepily turned their heads toward him. Allura’s clone launched forward suddenly, bayard out and lashing at Keith. He sidestepped and knocked her down quickly, but Lance’s clone was quicker. The clone threw a fast punch that Keith blocked at the very last second, not even breaking a sweat, or eye contact. Keith grunted, pushing against Lance’s clone’s fist, feeling his body grow weaker and weaker. The previous battles with Shiro’s then Hunk’s clones finally began to work their way into Keith’s adrenaline rush, holding him back and driving him down, blow after blow.

 

The Lance and Allura clones seemed to be having the times of their mechanical lives. They let out terrifying cackles each time Keith fell or took a hard hit. The Black Paladin pushed hard, yet they pushed harder. Allura’s clone shot forward, ready to hit at him. Keith drew his blade and, with one desperate and unthinking jab, the knife embedded itself into the clone's chest. Oddly realistic blood gushed from Allura’s clone's chest as it fell to the floor. In 0.2 split-seconds, Lance’s clone was there, saying nothing as Allura’s clone put its hand to Lance’s clone’s cheek, imprinting its own “blood” on its companion’s face. The clone shut down, and Lance’s clone staggered over the other’s body, before unsteadily rising and facing Keith, the glare’s coldness melting into pure rage.

 

Keith knew he was done for the second he saw Lance’s clone’s “tears” mix with Allura’s clone’s “blood” on its face. The Red Paladin’s clone stalked over to the Black Paladin, drawing its bayard as it did so. Keith quickly drew his as well, preparing for combat. _“Everything about you is so terrible,”_ the clone recounted. Keith shuddered. A classmate’s words to him back at the Garrison. How Haggar knew about how much those words impacted him, Keith didn’t want to know.

 

Lance’s clone and Keith executed a few attacks and counter-attacks, Lance’s clone’s performance far better than Keith’s. The Black Paladin didn’t know how much more he could take. Lance’s clone appeared behind him, whispering the next line of that Garrison kid’s haunting insult. _“No one likes you, they’re just nice to you cause they’re scared of you.”_

 

Keith blocked yet another physical attack, weak as ever, but the fire in Lance’s clone’s eyes didn’t falter in the slightest. The clone spat out the last line in Keith’s ear.

 

_“You know, you're a sad case. You make me wanna die sometimes.”_

 

The carelessness in the kid's words hurt him then, and it apparently still hurt him now. Something snapped in Keith. He whirled around and held his sword to the clone’s neck. The latter looked confused and panicked; it was obvious Haggar didn’t think to program it for the threat of Keith’s success. Keith leant forward, getting right up to Lance’s clone’s face. “Then you can do just that, Griffin,” he snarled, turning the blade and cutting open the clone’s neck.

 

Blood spilt from the throat of Lance’s clone as it crawled over to Allura’s clone’s body. Keith watched as it curled itself around the already defeated clone. Strange behaviour, considering what had just happened. Lance’s clone must’ve sensed his confusion because it turned back to Keith and nodded at him to the best of its ability. _“I promised I'd never leave her side...Haggar...she always said...we...we had too much...personality…guess she was right...”_ It smiled weakly, before holding the Allura’s clone’s body to its own and closing its eyes.

 

“Sorry, buddy,” Keith muttered. He waited for Haggar’s voice to ring through his head again, but it never came. Was that it? Did Keith beat the challengers? Did he win? The paladin made for the doors and managed to open them, before a voice, all too familiar, chimed behind him.

 

“Keith?” He turned to see Pidge, staring at the clones’ entwined bodies. “Wow...you are seriously badass.” She sort of half laughed. “I like a guy who knows what they’re doing.” Keith felt his heart tense. “Sorry, what?” Pidge arched an eyebrow, then smacked her forehead. “Right, right, Mr. Gentleman, of course.” She gave him a sly smirk, stepping closer, Keith retreating back.

 

She snickered, moving closer still. “C’mon, surely you’re tired? How about we just wait in here for the others? Just you and me, Keith.” Keith felt his face redden, but he still took a half step backwards. That encouraged her to take three steps forward. “You and me?” he murmured. Pidge nodded, close enough now to touch him. And touch him she did. Pidge wrapped her arms around his neck, and, as a reflex, Keith’s instincts pinned whatever opponent he had to the wall. Only then did he remember it was Pidge who he had bound against the wall, and for whatever reason, that only prompted her to act even stranger. She made a mewling noise that did things to Keith’s head. He didn’t like it.

 

He pushed away from her, deciding to find a doctor for Pidge’s mental state once they were out of there. “Aw, leaving so soon?” Pidge purred, freezing him. He looked in her eyes and immediately understood. He marched right up to her and slammed his lips onto hers. She made the noise again, completely distracted. Keith gripped the hilt of his blade. Pidge didn’t notice. Keith occupied her by eating away at her mouth until her knees wobbled. Now or never.

 

Suddenly she pulled away. Keith did too, a smirk settled on his face. Shock wracked her bright green eyes as she fell limp at his feet, a Blade of Marmora in her back. _Pidge doesn’t have green eyes, idiot,_ he reprimanded Haggar in his head. Keith pulled the knife from its back, kicking the dead clone as payback for messing with his feelings. Keith laughed, _he actually laughed,_ and yelled out to Haggar, wherever she was. “You almost had me, witch, but in the end, you can't fool me when it comes to Katie Holt!”

 

But even so, as he left the hangar to go meet his real team, Keith couldn’t help but wonder if Pidge really did make that noise. He’d have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> WHT THE ACTUAL FUKC I CANT BELIEVE I MADE PIDGE CLONE SUCH A S L U T EW
> 
> wtf is wrong with allura's clone she gets k.o.'d by a goddamn knife hun haggar shoulda programmed u better the real allura would just give the knife a look and it'd back off
> 
> i literally hate myself for making this


End file.
